Derrick Acosta
Derrick "For The Trees" Acosta (born 1985) is a a writer, actor, editor, and co-founder for Mega64. He portrays Horatio and Derek in the show. He has also appeared on nearly every single Mega64 podcast. His podcast etiquette is subjectively brilliant, and he is always the first to chime in on something about nature, being somewhat of a wildlife fan. He is very outspoken, and very sociable. Derrick also plays some critical characters in the series, with a steady hand he guides the camera and centers it on the action and that is how we get the images onscreen. His approach to filmmaking comes off as all in good fun to the audience. His favorite holiday is Arbor Day, and is an expert of all things Kwanzaa. Derrick Acosta says Halloween Arbor Day is his favorite holiday. (CITATION: PODCAST 508, at 03:04) He plays a successful role in the series, outward appearances would indicate that he enjoys life with great friends, makes videos where people haven't the slightest clue exactly what the hell they are up to, all while getting slightly above minimum wage for it. NEEDED Derrick is a good example of someone who doesn't take himself too seriously, and he also takes life in stride. He may be frank and direct with certain issues or with certain people, but he always strikes a reasonable chord somewhere along the way. As his bio below states, he is a friendly guy. It has been stated several times by the other members of Mega64 that Derrick is not only the best looking but the most talented out of all the members. He has a beard, or a mustache. Outside Mega64 Aside from Mega64, Derrick occasionally runs his channel "goosetoffoh". The name was the nickname that he was given in high school when he first met Rocco and Shawn. In the theater class that he joined, apparently Shawn and the other students had thought Derrick's name was Gustavo - to which Derrick had mutated to be spelt as 'Goosetoffoh.' He has expressed annoyance at the fact that, despite coming up with the spelling for the name, he still cannot register it on certain sites. On goosetoffoh, Derrick posts skits directed and written by him like "Evil Derrick" and "The Roomm they poop on each others butts ate" with the help of Mega64 and friends. He also makes music videos for bands like the "Seacats", "Mrs. Magician" and "Plateaus". The music videos are usually live action with effects but sometimes he does a different technique like in the "Plateaus Do It for You" music video, he used stop motion. For the music videos, he and his friend Dustyn Logan Peterman run the multimedia studio D&D Productions. Trivia (Website Bio) *'DOB (date of birth, or birthday in layman's terms)': 9/27/85 aka September 27, 1985 *'Height': Wy th fck p thr. *'Weight': Fttr thn SHT *'Eyes': Sxy Blck *'Hair': Nrmal Blck *'Brain: '''Stupid as fuck, screams in microphones *I’m like, a friendly guy. I think that not enough people make an effort to be friendly, that’s why I make an EXtra effort. *'Favorite game': Supper Smashing Brothers W/ weapons *'Favorite Movie': Kripendorfs Tribe, XXX State of the Union, Black Ass Fuckers 3, The Butterfly Effect, Broomdoc Saints, Beauty and the Beast (disny version), How High *'Favorite TV show': Most shocking. *'Favorite Music': Anything that can be put on after a hard day of work. To help me relax and clear my head. And get all the cobwebs out of my mind. ANything that makes me want to dance and be silly and just shake my lil booty. Anything that is made with REAL EMOTION. I love passionate people and I think music is the language of soul. Yeah, you could say I’m “into music”. *'Favorite food': Durgers *'Favorite Holiday': Arbor Day *'Absolutely hates': Clogged Toilets *'Funniest thing I ever saw''': poo pooing/ pee peeing on cars External links *Derrick's personal YouTube channel *Derrick's Bio on Mega64.com *D&D Productions Category:Cast and Crew